


Ошибочное восприятие

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Some Humor, romania is a troll
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: В дикой природе, как правило, чем крупнее зверь, тем он опаснее. Теодор всегда думал, что в офисных джунглях работают те же законы.





	Ошибочное восприятие

Теодор де Вард, самый молодой миллионер Голландии, деловой человек и просто завидный жених, поправил серебристый, в тонкую темно-синюю полоску галстук, глядя в зеркальную стену лифта, и самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Определенно, контракт был у него в кармане. Кто-то (а таких находилось немало) находил его слишком самоуверенным, но де Вард считал, что трезво оценивает свои возможности. А ложная скромность бизнесмену не к лицу.

Зато к лицу итальянский костюм-тройка, снова не преминул оценить свой внешний вид мужчина. Он не то чтобы был модником, но к тебе относятся так, как ты себя подаешь в обществе. Спасибо маме, он это усвоил с детства. Тесс де Вард была поистине железной леди, с холодной улыбкой, не отражающейся в зеленых глазах, и возмутительно идеальной укладкой в любое время суток.

Костюм — это его доспехи. И если сияющие доспехи на рыцаре могли ослепить зрителей, то в случае Теодора наповал разил ценник. Как убедился Тео, практически любой человек невольно начинал относиться с уважением к мужчине, чей пиджак стоит как Астон Мартин. И это без учета цены штанов.

Двери плавно разъехались, и мужчина царственно-неторопливо вышел из лифта. К сожалению, его горделивый вид, достойный короля, объезжающего свои владения, улетел в молоко — холл был абсолютно пуст.

Недоуменно нахмурившись, Теодор посмотрел на наручные часы — нарочито простые, и этой простотой буквально кричащие о свой дороговизне — те показали половину первого. Встреча была запланирована на два часа. Теодор еще раз огляделся (с немного менее надменным видом) и убедился, что офис будто вымер.

Ну, что ж, у него есть еще полчаса, чтобы осмотреться, ему некуда торопиться, в конце концов, он был уверен, что его визави еще успеют рассыпаться в извинениях за доставленные неудобства в случае опоздания, а он, так уж и быть, милостиво простит эту досадную оплошность, ведь победители должны быть великодушными, верно?

Де Вард прошел вглубь здания, с интересном рассматривая интерьер: тот выглядел довольно креативно, местами слишком вычурно, на вкус самого нидерландца, зато офис выгодно отличался от большинства безликих собратьев. Пройдя мимо голубого кожаного дивана (сам бы он ни в жизни не выбрал бы подобную расцветку, особенно для мебели в рабочем помещении), он остановился у деревца в огромном горшке, чья густая зеленая крона тут и там была обсыпана, будто конфетти, пестрыми алыми цветами.

Теодор невольно залюбовался. Пусть он был прагматиком, чувство прекрасного ему не было чуждо. Он не знал, как называется это растение, но решил, что хочет себе такое же в кабинет.

Мужчина еще немного задумчиво постоял, созерцая цветы, и уже собирался пойти дальше, когда услышал звук разбившегося стекла и чьи-то приглушенные ругательства. На румынском.

Ведомый любопытством узреть хоть одну живую душу в этом покинутом всеми царстве, мужчина направился к двери, из-за которой, предположительно, раздались звуки. Надо признать, зайдя в комнату, он остановился, снова привлеченный видом, но на этот раз, правда, обошлось без цветов. Ну, почти. Там был совсем молоденький, на взгляд Теодора, не старше двадцати лет, юноша в ярко-алой рубашке, чей цвет был практически идентичен коридорным цветам. У воротника рубашки расцвел кружевной бант, а черные брюки совершенно бесстыдным образом обтягивали ладные бедра.

Теодор, не смущаясь, смотрел на это чудо в перьях.

— Эта одежда соответствует дресс-коду? — полюбопытствовал де Вард.

Юноша, сметающий маленьким веничком осколки, вздрогнул и резко развернулся.

Он оглядел мужчину с головы до ног, чему-то улыбнулся и тут же, вздернув подбородок, весьма дерзко спросил:

— А вы ревизор?

— Можно и так сказать, — хмыкнул Теодор и, осмотрев комнату, пришел к выводу, что здесь отдыхает персонал.

Стояло несколько небольших диванчиков, столик из прозрачного оргстекла в центре и небольшая кухонька по правую сторону. Когда де Вард устроился в кресле, юноша продолжил свою мини-уборку, он иногда бросал пронзительные взгляды через плечо, мол, не стыдно вам, господин, пялиться так, на что Теодор улыбнулся, внезапно позабавленный тем, как изящно и с чувством собственного достоинства этот мальчик-на-побегушках умудряется подметать пол.

В том, что смазливый паренек является чем-то вроде мужской версии сексуальной секретарши, де Вард даже не сомневался. Вряд ли в такой юной и хорошенькой головке много знаний и профессиональных навыков удержится. Надо было бы подумать о предстоящем контракте, но сосредоточиться было на удивление сложно, пока рядом вертелась эта пестрая офисная пташка.

Юноша закончил уборку и теперь задумчиво рассматривал коробки с чаем на стеллаже. Тот, что ему приглянулся, зеленый с мелиссой, стоял на самой верхней полке, и паренек — какая досада! — никак не мог до него дотянуться.

Тео с минуту понаблюдал за бесплодными попытками, сопровождаемыми раздраженным пыхтением, и, сжалившись, поднялся с дивана. Подойдя к стеллажу, он достал заветную коробочку. Правда, в процессе он специально прижал юношу своим телом к кухонному шкафчику, ощущая тепло сквозь слои ткани и аромат чужих духов. Макушка паренька едва доставала де Варду до подбородка, а рыжеватые волосы пахли малиной. Совершенно бездарно изображая невинность, мужчина протянул раздраженному юноше коробку.

— Вы меня чуть не раздавили, — процедил тот, насыпая ароматную заварку в чайник, и послал де Варду рассерженный взгляд.

Нидерландец с трудом подавил улыбку. Зрелище было крайне умилительное — паренек походил на встрепанного воробушка. Теодор еще раз осмотрел его — с рыжей макушки до острых носков модных ботинок, и решил, что помимо деревца в горшке, эту птичку он тоже прихватит с собой. Даром что их компании скоро объединятся, и кем бы ни был здешний начальник, вряд ли он откажется отдать ему такую малость.

— Я не хотел вам навредить. Прощу прощения, если у вас сложилось такое впечатление, — сказал де Вард и, наклонившись к юноше так, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне, понизив голос, мягко добавил. — Я умею обращаться с хрупкими вещицами.

Юноша моргнул. Тео с интересом смотрел, как всколыхнулись длинные ресницы, бросая тень на нежную светлую кожу. Они стояли очень близко друг к другу. Видимо, юноша это наконец осознал, потому что резко сделал шаг назад, уперевшись поясницей в нижний кухонный шкафчик.

— Вы, похоже, очень уверены в себе.

— Да, я всегда получаю то, что хочу, — отозвался Теодор, возвращаясь к дивану.

Он снова окинул взглядом юношу и подумал, что с его ростом, если бы тот сел к нему на колени, это было бы идеально.

— Эй, пташка?..

Юноша обернулся и посмотрел на него с тщательно выверенным презрением. Даже его бант под горлом, казалось, возмущенно топорщился.

— Да?

— Не сделаешь мне кофе, рыбка?

— Вы зоофил? — холодно спросил парень.

Он посмотрел прямо в глаза немного опешившему де Варду и добавил.

— Скажите спасибо, что кофе закончился, а то я бы вылил его вам за шиворот, прямо на эту неприлично дорогую рубашку. А вам ведь еще на встречу идти.

Теодор чуть нахмурился. Дерзость этой пташки уже начинала раздражать.

— Тебе бы следовало выбирать выражения, когда ты, возможно, разговариваешь с будущим начальником…

— А вам бы следовало научиться принимать отказы, — отрезал юноша и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

Впрочем, секунд через тридцать он снова, не снижая скорости, залетел обратно, подхватил чайник и вновь ушел, наградив напоследок де Варда убийственным взглядом. Теодор с минуту пялился в захлопнувшуюся дверь, после чего, вздохнув, решил сам заварить себе чаю. Оставалось надеяться, что пташка не насыпала в заварку цианид. И все же какой характер!.. Определенно, надо потом найти его и пригласить в ресторан. На офисных штучек это действует почти так же безотказно, как платиновая кредитка.

 

 

****

 

 

Через полчаса Теодор сидел в скучном офисном зале для совещаний, выдержанном в монохромной гамме. Скучные люди в скучных серых костюмах сидели в скучных черных креслах. И пили такой же скучный черный кофе без сахара. Теодор скучающе перебирал бумаги — его оппонент, начальник всего этого балагана, где-то задерживался. Де Варду было невыносимо скучно, а взгляду не хватало сочно-алых цветов и рубашки с кружевом у ворота.

Когда дверь хлопнула и глаза невольно примагнитились к ярко-красному пятну — той самой рубашке с кружевом, Теодор будто очнулся от сна. Юноша с чайником в руках вошел в блеклый офисный мирок и тут же раскрасил его ароматом малины и сияющей улыбкой. Которая тут же стала больше похожа на кривую усмешку, стоило ему встретиться взглядом с нидерландцем.

Теодор хотел было уже попросить (конечно, в привычном ему приказном тоне) налить и ему чаю, раз уже их босс задерживается, и едва ли этот мальчик-секретарша посмел бы отказать ему на глазах у членов совета директоров, но тут юноша жмакнул чайник прямо на какие-то бумаги и изящной походкой от бедра продефилировал к изголовью стола, усевшись в начальственное кресло. Улыбку, которой он одарил мужчину, нельзя было назвать не иначе как хищной. Птичка враз обернулась голодной пумой.

— Ну, что же, с господином де Вардом мы уже _познакомились_. Полагаю, можно сразу перейти к делам насущным, верно?

Впервые в жизни Теодор де Вард не знал, что сказать на переговорах.


End file.
